Behing Black Eyes 16 Gaara
by Phantomsockeater
Summary: This is a chapter from my Gaara love story continued


GAARAS POV

You carried Ami upstairs and used your sand to open your bedroom door, closing it behind you, you gently set her down on the bed, before removing your gourd. You stared at her for amoment, and she sat up.

Ami: Gaara?...

you: Your sure your ready.

She giggled and in a flash tackled you onto your back.

Ami: Oh yeah.

You smirked and kissed her while fu,bling with the obi around her waist, the bow came undome and her kimono loosened, falling down her shoulders, you quickly rid her of it, throwing it to the floor. You sat back and looked at what was about to be yours. You smirked and leaned back in, taking Ami left breast into your mouth, she mouned as you sucked on it lustfully, you ran your toungue over her nipple turning it rock hard, before switching to her right one, Ami mouned again, you loved it when she mouned, you loved being able to give her such pleasure., you planted butterlfy kisses down her stomach and moved towards her womanhood. You were about to remove her underwear when she stopped you.

Ami: Wait, there something wrong

you: What?

Suddenly she flipped you over.

Ami: Im almost naked, and your not.

She sat on your waist and untied your sash, before removing your kimono.

Amis POV

You stared at Gaara boxers, which werent doing a very good job of conceiling him as the elastic band was stretched to its limits. You slwoy slid his boxers dwn, generating a painfilled moan.

Gaara: Ami...stop teasing...

You pulled his boxers all the way off and stared at him. Wow, this was going to hurt...A faint tint of pink appeared on your cheeks as you loomed over Gaaras madhood, he looked down at you, his eyes pleading for you to continue. You slowly slid your hand down him, adding slight pressure, before beginning to speed up a little. Gaara began groaning, and his face was plastered with a wide smile while his head fell back, you leaned in and kissed the top of his manhood before taking what you could fit into your mouth, oyu began sucking on him as Gaara mouned your name. You sucked harder making him moun louder...

Gaara: Ami...more...please...

You wrapped your hand around the restof Gaaras manhood, Gaara mouned more are you continued and with a happy thrust he came in you r mouth, you licked it up and where flipped onto your back.

Gaara: Its my turn again...

He looped the edge of your underwear with his thumbs and pulled them off quickly. Your scent filled the room and your blush deepend.

Gaara: you smell delicious...

he rubbed the inside of your thighs and lowered his head to your womanhood, you gasped as you felt Gaaras toungue flicker over your clit, and mouned loudly as he sucked on it.

you: G-gaara...

Gaara: You like that dont you? Well lets see if i can find something you like more...

Awave of pleasure washed over you as you felt Gaaras tongue plunge into you, he curled it upwards so it rubbed againt your g-spot, you mounder his name over and over again as Gaara rubbed his tongue over your g-spot continuously, your walls began to tighten around his tongue alerting him you were close to you climax, he rubbed faster and you came, he licked it all up and sat up.

Gaara: You taste as good as you smell Ami-chan

Suddenly his lips were dominating your as he captured you in a passionate kiss.

Gaara: Are you ready?

You: Yes

Without any further warning Gaara thrust into you, and pain surged through you, you let out a whimper and tears rolled from your eyes, Gaara kissed you softly and waited for you to adjust to him.

you: Go...

He bagan pumping lowly at first, afraid he would hurt you further.

you: Gaara-kun!

Gaara: What?

You: Stop worrying and fuck me like a man!

Gaara smirked and began thrusting into you hard and fast, you mouned continuously. At one point Gaara hit your spot and hand you screamed his name, after that he continued aiming for the same spot making you scream his name everytime he hit it, you both mouned loudly as you came, Gaara pulled out of you for a moment. You were panting heavily, as was he...

Gaara: Ready for round 2?...

you nodded. You two continued for about 3 hours, trying as many different positions as you could thing of. Gaara retacted from you one last time and you lay your head on his chest. He put am arm around your waste anf pulled you closer.

Gaara: Are you pleased Ami-chan?

You nodded you head.

You: Have i pleased you?

He nodded and pulled you closer again.

Gaara: I love you...

you: I love you two

Soon after you fell asleep exhausted


End file.
